


Wedding Plans

by hawksilverforever



Series: Running [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksilverforever/pseuds/hawksilverforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Pietro start planning their wedding, it's not going as smoothly as they hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Plans

#  Wedding Plans 

"We're getting married," I say to Clint when we walk into his room after the nights events.  
  
"I'm so happy that you said yes," he says wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.  
  
I smile as he snuggles his head into my back. Small kisses caressing my back, "Babe, mhmm, we should start thinking of our wedding."  
  
"We just got engaged a few hours ago," he says pulling me with him towards the bed, "Do we need to start planning it now, can't we celebrate," he said winking at me.  
  
"We'll celebrate in a few," I say sitting next to him on the bed, "Can we at least pick a season for our wedding?"  
  
"Fine, just the season and then we'll celebrate," he said caressing my inner thigh.  
  
"I'm thinking summer," I say to him.  
  
"No, not summer," he says, "I've already had a wedding in summer and everyone gets married in summer. Fall?"  
  
"No, everyone got married in the fall back home," I say in reply, "Spring?"  
  
"No, too many bugs and it's not pretty enough yet then," he replied, "Winter is completely out of the question."  
  
"Why is winter out of the question," I say, "it's a beautiful season, no?"  
  
"It's too cold," he says back, "That's all the seasons and we haven't agreed on one."  
  
"I want summer, and you want fall," I say standing up from the bed, "I'll flip you for it, heads I get summer, tails you get fall."  
  
"Want to make it more interesting," he says pulling me into his arms, "If I get my season, then I'll bottom from now until the wedding, if you get your season, you bottom until the wedding."  
  
I smile at him and nod, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a quarter, "You want to flip or me to?" He takes the coin out of my hand and flips it letting it hit the ground. I look down to see what it is, _heads/ _.__  
  
"Да, я win вы ослаблены. Мы получаем в браке в летнее время," I say in Russian.  
  
"Come again," he asks, "I don't know Russian."  
  
"Right, sorry," I say stopping dancing around, "Yes, I win you loose. We're getting married in the summer."  
  
"You win for the season," he says with a devilish smirk, "I win in the long run, you're bottom until our wedding night."  
  
He drags me towards the bed shoving me onto the bed, crawling on top on me leaning down kissing me passionately. I reach my hand up wrapping it around his neck deepening the kiss, he leans down on to me as I wrap my legs around his waist. I smile as he leaves trails of kisses down my neck, stopping to nibble and suck on my collar bone.  
  
"Mmmhm, babe," I say to him causing him to stop and look up at me, "I love you and I'm happy to be spending the rest of my life with you."  
  
"I love you too," he says meeting my eyes, "I'm happy to be spending the rest of my life with you too."  
  
With that he meets my lips again with a softer, love and lust-filled kiss. I reach my hands down and start unbuttoning his shirt, he smiles into the kiss as he reaches down to the button of my pants. He makes his way down my chest, leaving trails of kisses in his wake.  
  
"We're getting married," I whisper to him as we wrap ourselves in each others embrace breathing and loving together. 


End file.
